Tale of a Nameless Shinobi
by NotCrazyYet
Summary: Naruto as an Infant is thought of to die, yet lives and throughout his years he creates something to shake the shinobi world. The Village Hidden in Treetops. Rated M for safety. updated summary
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer)

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form... sadly

Chapter One

. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

. . .

Prologue

. . .

Naruto Uzumaki laid on a crib as he was a mere newborn Infant. The Infant had blonde hair and blue eyes as the most noticable thing was the three whisker marks on each cheek of the newborn.

A few days ago the Nine Tailed fox demon had attacked the village of Konoha. Their leader had in the end defeated the kyuubi, by sealing it into his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

His last wish was for his child to be seen as a Hero. However, fate had other plans.

A male wearing all black appeared along with a Ninjato strapped on his back hhis face fully covered. The man took out the Ninjato and went to impale the baby. The man though hesitated as he looked at the infent. The Infent stared at him as he then heard it giggle and reach out towards him.

The Ninja was surprised the baby was their he should kill it. It was a demon. The Ninja raised the blade and struck down missing the baby. Why the hell couldn't he do it? The Baby why did it have to look so innocent! The Ninja then nodded.

He coudn't deliver the finishing blow but he could let Nature do it for him. Without another thought he snatched the child and fled.

. . .

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A chunin yelled as he appeared. "The Jinchuriki is gone!" Sarutobi's eyes widened at that."

"Get me every chunin and jounin NOW!" The chunin nodded and ran off. "ANBU FIND THE CHILD!" Shadows then flashed out of his office all in search of the child.

. . .

The Ninja now was at the edge of a cliff the water rushing below him. The Ninja was now Holding the child over the cliff as he stared at the child The child seemed to smile at him as he wavered somewhat.

"Put the child down!" An Anbu ordered as the man tilted his head he saw a Silver haired ANBU. The man smilled.

"Sorry but the monster must die." The man then dropped the baby as the silver haired Anbu rushed forward.

"NO!" Before he could attempt to go after the baby the ninja pulled out his ninjato and blocked him. The Anbu jumped back and threw several kunai as the man blocked them all. As he was then slashed in the back by an ANBU opreative.

"Quickly get the Jinchuuriki." The silver haired one said only to be stopped.

"It's too late," The silver ones eyes widened. "This river flows too fast to swim in, along with that it goes to the great ocean the child is already dead." The silver haired Anbu dropped to his knees.

"Sensei, I failed you..."

. . .

A large white wolf was currently looking for it's cub. It's cub had been missing for several days now as it searched for it's cub. The wolf then heard something. It ran to the beach as it noticed a small bundle.

Curois the wolf sniffed the air and smelled meat. It thinking it found a good meal to feed it's cub once found. However it didn't expect to see a baby with whiskers.

. . .

Chapter End

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer)

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form... sadly

Chapter One

. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

. . .

Chapter One

. . .

A small child of four years old was currently running on all four as he was running with a small white wolf. The two were now engaged in a game of tag as larger wolf watched them.

The elder wolf watched as it remembered how the Infant stared at her and then reached out. The elder wolf had then given in to instinct and took the child to it's cave where it found it's cub she treated both as her children and both treated each other as brother and sister.

Unlike other wolves they eged differntly they were dire wolves and while she never grew as large as others she could tell her daughter would and needed to learn how to hunt and have the drive to kill along with her son.

"Lupa, Kiiro it's time to for you two to learn how to hunt." The elder wolf said. Lupa gave a wolfish grinn as Kiiro grinned and nodded.

All three where now in the forest as they where hidden in a bush. A deer was currently infront of them as Lupa and Kiiro got ready to pounce. "Wait let Lupa have this one." Kiiro blinked but nodded he could have the next one. Lupa got ready to pounce and then dived at the Deer.

. . .

"Hey Kinto you sure about this I heard Dire's were extinct." One male said whom had a Katana on his back as the one known as Kinto nodded.

"Yeah, appearntly their have been sightings of a white Dire Wolf around here." Kinto answered as he also had a katana on his back.

"I guess I should get to work then." The last one answered as he had no vissable weapon on him. "I'll start looking for tracks you two set up camp." They all nodded and left.

. . .

Kiiro was now behind a bush as he got ready to pounce on a deer, Lupa had killed her deer as Kiiro now got the chance to kill a deer. Kiiro looked at the deer ready to pounce. Kiiro then pounced but was shocked at what happened next. He slipped and couldnt put his claws into the deer.

As he tried to bite he couldn't tear it's flesh like he thought he could and instead got kicked by the deer as it ran off. Kiiro was too shocked and stood their as both Lupa and the elder wolf was confused at what happened.

"Kiiro what happened?" Lupa asked as Kiiro looked at what he thought to be his paws and spoke.

"I don't know but, my claws it's like I don't have any?"

. . .

"Damn it Ry," Shouted Kinto as Ry had almost burned him with coffee they had brought.

"Sorry Kinto just a little on edge since Hozo hasn't returned yet." Kinto just sighed and nodded.

"Relax Hozo is good and no bandits are ninja are around here." Hozo then appeared and spoke.

"I found a wolf den I think their hunting now so we can spring a trap if we hurry on them. All three nodded and grinned finally pay day was coming.

. . .

Lupa was now at her brothers side as they all walked on all four to their den. "Brother I am sure you will be able to hunt we just need to think of something else." She said with a grin as he nodded. His sister had always been their for him just like their mother.

It was then that his mother sniffed the air as they neered their den her eyes widened as she growled at the entrance. "Hide." Without being told the two hide in the bushes just in time as three people came out. Two had swords held on him as the third one had bags on his legs.

"So it's here damn we couldn't set the trap in time." Kinto said with a sigh. As the Elder wolf growled at them and the swords they had.

"This one is smart and releases the threats." Hozo said as Ry grunted.

"What ever it is just a dumb animal!" He shouted and slashed at the elder wolf only for her to side jump and then jump at him ripping out his throat as Ry fell over bleeding Kinto's eyes widened.

"Ry!" Kinto shouted and was about to help him only for Hozo to stop him.

"If you move it will kill you he is already dead." Kinto looked and sure enough Ry had already stopped struggling. Hozo went to reach in his pocket only to noticed Kinto had drawn his sword and growled.

"Damn you!" He slashed at the wolf as she dodged again and leaped. She grabbed Kinto and lachted onto his throat as a knife got embedded into her body. Hozo having thrown it as she let go Hozo had already thrown several more as she now had five kinves inside of her.

She looked at Hozo and growled. "So your still alive huh well don't worry I will put you out of your misery."

. . .

Kiiro watched as his mother fought and thought nothing could kill his mother. And then he saw it. The knife entered her body folled by more as his eyes widened he went to help but was stopped by Lupa. He turned wide eyed as she shook her head.

If mother couldn't get him what chance did they have? Kiiro watched as the man started throwing more and more as his mother dodged some but most hit her. They watched as their mother seemed to be on the loosing side now, he then said something neither one could here as their mom glared at the man not having got him once until her eyes seemed to open causing the man to take a step back.

. . .

The elder wolf looked at the man as she could feel her life fading It would be so easy to just die here to lay down and rest, and let the pain she felt go away. It was then that he muttered something.

"And when I kill you them two in the bushes are next." Her eyes snapped at him as she growled. He then took a step. What the hell had she been thinking she couldn't die not without killing this man. Her cubs needed to be safe first! She didn't believe she could kill him and survive so she did the next best thing. She leaped as he threw a dagger expecting her to dodge he was shocked when she let the dagger hit her and continue on her path as she bite his neck and ripped his throat off of his body. As she then fell over she heard two shouts.

"KAA-CHAN!" Both her cubs yelled as they came and kneeled beside her Kiiro she could tell was crying while Lupa tried to hide her tears.

"Kiiro, Lupa, you two grow strong, protect each other. Cause I won't be here much longer." She said Kiiro's eyes widened.

"No, Kaa-chan you gonna be ok alright come one get up! I know let me take them out." Kiiro said as he pulled out a knife as she howled in pain as blood started comming out.

"No, no, no..." Kiiro keptt repeating as he pressed against the blood hoping it would stop. "You can't die... Not yet... You're are Kaa-chan." Lupa hunga her head as their mom spoke.

"My sweet cubs everyone dies at some point. But you two must grow stronger. Kiiro-chan take their fangs... so that you can hunt... Lupa look after your brother... and Kiiro you... do the same... and remember.. I... will... always... Love both... of you..."

She then smilled and laid down her head as Kiiro cried Lupa howled, both in lose and both in pain.

. . .

Chapter End

. . .


End file.
